hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 39 (Get fit)
Get fit is the thirty-ninth episode from Hi-5 Series 5. Segments *KATHLEEN visits London and Jup Jup hides inside her backpack. *CHARLI pretends to ride a bike in Paris. *Chats blows a whistle to indicate KELLIE which exercise to do. *CHARLI jogs and runs. *TIM celebrates fitness day along with a chicken (Kellie), a horse (Kathleen) and an elephant (Nathan). *CHARLI dances because dancing is exercise. *NATHAN does the exercises that the cards tell him. *CHARLI lifts cans to build up her muscles. *SHARING STORIES: Charli tells us a story about a doctor (Tim) who attends a leaping patient (Nathan), a wobbling patient (Kathleen) and a hopping and croaking patient (Kellie). Gallery Kathleen_S5_E39.png Charli_S5_E39_1.png Kellie_S5_E39.png Charli_S5_E39_2.png Tim_S5_E39.png Charli_S5_E39_3.png Nathan_S5_E39.png Charli_S5_E39_4.png Sharing_Stories_S5_E39.png Trivia *London is the capital and most populous city of England and the United Kingdom. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/London *During Kathleen's segment, she visits the Buckingham Palace and the Tower Bridge. *In this episode, Kellie was able to see Jup Jup. *Paris is the capital and most populous city of France. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paris Songlets ;Puzzles and patterns I'm going on a walking tour, I'm going for the day I'm taking in the land and sights and sound along the wat Heigh-ho, away I go, I'm going walking Heigh-ho, away I go, I'm going walking today. I'm going on a walking tour, I'm going for the day I'm taking in the land and sights and sound along the wat Heigh-ho, away I go, I'm going walking Heigh-ho, away I go, I'm going walking today. ;Body move #01 Hello, hello, bonjour, I'm on a lovely cycling tour I'm riding in the south of France where everybody says ... Narrow lanes and fields so wide, this is such pretty country sight. Hello, hello, bonjour, I'm on a lovely cycling tour I'm riding in the south of France where everybody says ... Narrow lanes and fields so wide, this is such pretty country sight. ;Word play No songlet ;Body move #02 Jog, jog, jog, jog, jog, jog, jogging along, along Jog, jog, jog, jog, jog, jog, singing a jogging song Jog, jog, jog, jog, jog, jog, jogging along, along Jog, jog, jog, jog, jog, jog, jogging along. Run, run, run, run, run, run, running along, along Run, run, run, run, run, run, singing a running song Run, run, run, run, run, run, running along, along Run, run, run, run, run, run, running along. ;Making music It's animals music and fitness day, move to the music, that's the way Peck and scratch, scratch in the dirt, the jittery beat keeps you ... ... like a chicken, ... all around, a jittery dance, let's do right now Animals music and fitness day, move to the music, that's the way. It's animals music and fitness day, move to the music, that's the way Plotting slowly down the jungle path, wave your trunk to the ... Moving like an elephant, swaying all around, a trumpety dance, let's do it right now. It's animals music and fitness day, move to the music, that's the way Galloping up, galloping down, galloping, galloping round and round Galloping to the country side, going for a galloping ride It's animals music and fitness day, move to the music, that's the way. ;Body move #03 Jump forward, jump back Touch your nose Jump forward, jump back Touch your toes Jump forward, jump back Turn around Jump forward, jump back Touch the ground. Hop forward, hop back Touch your nose Hop forward, hop back Touch your toes Hop forward, hop back Turn around Hop forward, hop back Touch the ground. ;Shapes in space I'm getting fit from head to toe, I'm gonna watch my body grow I'm gonna stretch and move up and down, I'm gonna exercise on the ground, hey Reach up, reach up, jump a bit, one, two, three, now let's get fit Oh, I'm gonna feel great, just wait and see, I'm getting fit 'cause it's good for me Getting fit 'cause it's good for me. I'm getting fit from head to toe, I'm gonna help my body grow I'm gonna stretch and move up and down, I'm gonna exercise on the ground, hey Reach up, reach up, jump a bit, one, two, three, now let's get fit Oh, I'm gonna feel great, just wait and see, I'm getting fit 'cause it's good for me Getting fit 'cause it's good for me. ;Body move #04 Flex the biceps, flex the biceps Flex the biceps, flex the biceps Muscles help me mow, muscles help me mow Muscles help me mow. Flex the triceps, flex the triceps Flex the triceps, flex the triceps Muscles help me mow, muscles help me mow Muscles help me mow. ;Sharing stories Doctor, doctor, what can it be? I can't control these leaps, you see Doctor, doctor, what can I do? I leap and I leap the whole day through. Doctor, doctor, what can it be? I'm wobbling all the time, you see Doctor, doctor, what can I do? I wobble and wobble the whole day through. Doctor, croak, what can it be? I can't stop hopping and croaking, you see Doctor, croak, what can I do? I hop and I croak the whole day through. Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Nathan Foley Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes that Charli read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep that Jup Jup is seen Category:Ep about holidays Category:Ep about exercise & work out Category:Ep with journeys with Jup Jup in a backpack Category:Ep about England Category:Ep about visiting Category:Ep about maps Category:Ep about walking Category:Ep about guards Category:Ep about places Category:Ep about bikes Category:Ep about languages Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about France Category:Ep about whistles & whistling Category:Ep about counting Category:Ep about helping Category:Ep about jogging Category:Ep about running Category:Ep about chickens Category:Ep about elephants Category:Ep about horses Category:Ep about animals & pets Category:Ep about days Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about jumping Category:Ep about hopping Category:Ep about cards Category:Ep about hula hoops Category:Ep about muscles Category:Ep about weight lifting Category:Ep about tins Category:Ep about doctors Category:Ep about sickness & illness Category:Ep about wobbling Category:Ep about frogs